


The End

by agentwashingcat



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Day 5 AU, F/M, I know Summer would technically be dead before this but shh, One-Sided Relationship, nothing graphic really appears, only tagged teen because of the source material, she lived in this verse only for day 5 to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentwashingcat/pseuds/agentwashingcat
Summary: A Day 5 au centering around Qrow and Summer. Based on one episode in particular, I'm sure you'll all figure out which one if you've seen Day 5.





	The End

They were all that was left. Qrow, because of his insomnia. Summer, because she had had the good fortune to be keeping Qrow company. 

Not that she saw it that way.

Qrow gathered the things they would need from the house, all the energy drinks he could find plus the protein bars Tai had loved, hoping they might help. Summer couldn’t bring herself to go back inside, not with the bodies of her husband and children still lying there.

Shouldering the backpack, Qrow stepped back outside, seeing Summer sitting against the side of the house, head resting on her knees. He crouched down, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Come on, we can’t stay here.”

She looked up at him, eyes shining with tears. “I don’t think I want to leave. Qrow, I just want to go to sleep.”

He felt his heart clench, breath catching in his throat. “Come on, you don’t mean that.” When she didn’t reply, he started grasping at straws. “There must be something you want to do. Now that the apocalypse has come, we can do everything we couldn’t do before.”

Summer blinked. “There… is something. It’s silly.”

“What is it?” Qrow asked, desperate to find a way to keep her alive. 

“There’s… a bakery in Vale. It makes the best cookies. I’ve always wanted to bake something there.”

Qrow smiled. “To Vale, then.”

By the time they made it to the city of Vale, they were on Day 5 of no sleep. Summer had gone through most of their supplies, and Qrow hoped there was at least something left in Vale for them to steal.

Of course, they would have to get passed all the Grimm outside the city first.

Summer sighed. “Qrow, it’s hopeless, we’ll never get inside.”

“I’m sorry, did you say you needed to get in?”

Summer and Qrow both jumped, reaching for their weapons. It took a moment longer than he would have liked to identify where the voice had come from. A faunus girl, probably close to Yangs’ age. 

“Who are you?” Qrow demanded.

“Oh, sorry, I’m Velvet,” the girl said, smiling. “Did you need to get in? Me and my teammates have been helping people into the city. Ooblecks orders.”

Summer tilted her head. “So the good doctor survived then?”

Velvet nodded. “Of course. I don’t think he ever needs sleep anyway.”

“Lucky him,” Qrow muttered. “What’s the best way inside?”

“Oh, I can have Coco create a distraction. That way we can get in without a fight.”

Before Qrow could object, she held up her hand. “Oobleck said no one is to fight until they’ve had some of his… coffee.”

With Velvet’s help, they were able to get into the city, and find Doctor Oobleck. He was in the center of town, handing out cups of… something. Qrow wrinkled his nose. He was not drinking that.

“Ah, Qrow, Summer, glad to see you made it,” Oobleck said, speeding over. “Here, drinks for both of you. Keep you alert.”

Summer gingerly took the drink, but Qrow just shook his head. He watched as Summer took a sip, and could practically see the steam coming out her ears.  
She turned to Qrow with wide eyes. “I think I can see the future.”

“Yes, that happens sometimes. It’ll pass,” Oobleck explained. “Sure you don’t want any, Qrow?”

“Uh, no thanks.” Save it for the people who actually needed it.

“Very well. It’s here if you need it.” Oobleck sped off again, handing out more drinks before coming back. “Have you heard from anyone outside Vale? We’ve been trying to get the tower back up on our end to get word to Atlas. If anyone could help with this, it would be the General.”

Qrow shook his head. “No. We haven’t seen anyone since we left Patch.”

At the mention of Patch, Summers eyes darkened, and he could have kicked himself. Of course she wouldn’t want to think about Patch.

If Oobleck noticed, he didn’t say anything. “Very well then. And where are you off to now? We could use the help.”

Qrow glanced at Summer. He would be more than happy to help, but she had her heart set on that bakery…

Summer shook her head. “Sorry, Doctor, we have a date at the Vale bakery,” she said with a sad smile. “But it was good to see you again.”

Oobleck nodded, a knowing look on his face. “It was good to see you, as well. Qrow? Will you be back?”

With a heavy heart, Qrow nodded. “Yeah. I’ll be back.”

The bakery was easy to find. And for the first time since everything happened, Summer looked to truly be enjoying herself. It made Qrow smile, knowing he had given her this moment of happiness. 

After baking, they invaded a nearby movie theatre. Qrow was able to work the projector enough to get the last thing in it to play. Some cartoon, from the looks of it.  
He plopped down next to Summer, wrapping an arm around her. “Well, projector still works.”

“Imagine that,” Summer teased, leaning into him, resting her head on his shoulder. After a moment, her happy demeanor faded. “Thank you for this. It’s… it’s been fun.”

“Summer, are you-”

“Yeah.” She curled up into him, letting out a sigh of content. “I’m sure.”

Qrow felt his heart clench as he watched her eyes slip closed. But he wouldn’t stop her, if that was what she wanted. She’d be with her family soon. He just… wished he’d been enough for her to stay.

“Goodnight, Qrow.”

“Goodnight,” he whispered, kissing the top of her head. He let his own eyes slide closed, laying his head on top of hers. A sob choked it’s way out of his throat. 5 days ago, he’d been thankful for his insomnia. Now, he would give anything to be able to sleep.


End file.
